


For Real This Time

by thestoriesinmyhead95



Series: Bucky Barnes x Reader One-Shots [9]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Reader-Insert, bucky invites reader to a party, reader is a baker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestoriesinmyhead95/pseuds/thestoriesinmyhead95
Summary: Request- Bucky came wandering into your bakery. He comes back everyday, eventually he starts to bring lunch. Then one day he comes in and asks for your help, he needs you to pretend to be his girlfriend for a holiday party.





	For Real This Time

**Author's Note:**

> request from tumblr

You weren’t anything special, well that wasn’t entirely true you were smart and kind, but in a world filled with people with super powers you were just a normal woman surrounded by the extraordinary. You owned a small bakery down the street from the Avengers tower. People were always asking if any of the avengers ever stopped in, you always told them no-even though you were 90% positive Natasha Romanoff came in in a blonde wig once. But that changed when a very awkward and quiet Bucky Barnes, the first time he had come in, he sat at the corner table, so he could view the entire shop and the door. He had ordered a cupcake and left a generous tip when he left. He came back the next day, and the day after that, and the day after that. He started opening up to you more and more, and the two of you ended up the best of friends. You’d also developed quiet a crush.

“Hey, Doll!” Bucky says as he walks in, turning the open sign to close so you could take your lunch break. Then he moves to sit at his usual table. “I got your favorite!’’

“Hey, Buck! Thanks for the food, I made your favorite for dessert!” You say, as you join him at the table. The two of you make idle while you ate. Eventually the conversation lulls into a comfortable silence.

“So. I need your help.” Bucky starts.

“Okay?” You murmur.

“I-I’ve been lying to the team.”

“About what?” You ask.

“That I’m in a relationship.” Bucky mumbles, looking down at his feet.

“Why would you do that?” You ask curiously.

“I-I’m like the only single one! Clint has his wife, Nat has Sam, Wanda has vision and even Steve has Tony! I-I was getting tired of them trying to set me up, so I-I told them we were dating.” Bucky says, his voice getting quieter and quieter as he explains.

“Wait, you told them that you were in a relationship with ME, specifically?” You ask shocked.

“Well, yeah, they wanted specifics a-and you’re really the only other person I know.” Bucky rambles.

“So what do you want my help with?” You ask.

“T-Tony’s throwing a holiday party and he invited you.” Bucky whispers.

“Tony Stark invited me to a party?” You ask incredulously, Bucky nods.

“I’m sorry that I lied. I never should have told them…I’ll tell them the truth once I get back.” Bucky says, as he stands.

“When’s the party?” You ask.

“You’ll do it?” Bucky says, and you nod. “I love you.” He says and your heart clenches a little, wishing he would say those words to you in a different context.

***

“Hey, Doll!” Bucky says, pulling you into a hug, as he pulls back he gives your cheek a quick kiss. You feel your face get hot as he pulls away completely. “Come on, I want to introduce you to everyone!” He says, taking your hand he pulls you towards the group. “Everyone, this is Y/N. Y/N, this is everyone!” Bucky says.

“Hi!” You whisper waving shyly.

“It’s so nice to meet you! We were starting to think that he made you up!” Tony says, jumping up to pull you into a hug. “Tell us everything about yourself! What do you do?” he adds as he pulls you into one of the empty spots on the couch, Bucky sits next to you.

“She owns that bakery down the street.” Nat says.

“That was you!” You gasp. “I knew it!”

“Your cupcakes are phenomenal.” Nat says, smiling at you.

“I told you it was her!” You say turning to Bucky. “But noooo Nat would never wear a wig just to go to a bakery! You said I was crazy!”

“Sorry, Doll.” Bucky says, chuckling.

“You should all come to the bakery! Buck usually comes around noon, with some food. I make dessert. You could all come to one day, if you wanted.” You say.

“So that’s where you go every day.” Steve murmurs.

“Yep.” Is all Bucky says as he throws his arm over your shoulder, you move to snuggle into his side, you lay your head on his shoulder, reveling in Bucky’s touch. You wished this was all for real, then you feel Bucky kiss the top of your head. The rest of the party is filled with laughter and merriment and eventually it’s time for you to go.

“I’ll walk you home.” Bucky says as he goes to put his coat on.

“You don’t have to. It’s just down the block.” You murmur, you lived above your bakery.

“I want to.” Bucky says, taking your hand. The two of you walked hand and hand down the street.

“Tonight was fun.” You murmur.

“Yeah.” Bucky says, then the two of you fall into a comfortable silence. It takes a couple of minutes to get to your apartment.

“Well, this is me.” You whisper. Then you start to walk away from Bucky, but he doesn’t let go of your hand, instead he pulls you to him, his other hand going to caress your cheek, the coolness of the metal made you shiver.

“Can I kiss you?” Bucky murmurs, and you nod. The kiss filled with passion and desire. “Maybe we can try this dating thing, for real this time?”

“I’d like that.” You whisper, before pulling Bucky down for another kiss.

“I didn’t even need mistletoe to kiss you.” Bucky says against your lips, and you break away so you can laugh.

“Was that the plan?” You ask.

“Maybe.” Bucky chuckles, before pulling you into another kiss.

“Best Christmas present ever.” You say against Bucky’s lips, you can feel his mouth morph into a smile.


End file.
